noideaofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Maximzub/No Idea's Setlist For Their 2nd Birthday!
No Idea is back celebrating two years since they formed, and two years since they wrote their everlasting classic “Sanity Insanity”. The show was held in frontman Maxim Zubic’s garage. The concert started the same as the day before: “The Ecstasy Of Gold”, “Hardwired”, “Welcome To Die”, “Dilution”, and “Rockin' In The Free World”. Then, they gave us one of the surprises we’d been waiting for: “TLC Of Stars” for the first time since December 2018. Hard to believe, isn’t it? Now we’re just waiting for “That's My Life”, right? Back to normal with “For Whom The Bell Tolls”, “Into The Vortex”, “Sad But True”, and “The Bliss”. Then, another live debut: “Ecotone” by Volbeat. Five more songs after that were different than last night: “A Power Of Three”, “The Hollow Scars”, “Burn You” by The Avatars, “Trampled”, and finally “Deadlight”, one of their least played new songs. While it didn’t feature Caden Johnson on vocals, we were happy with the performance. Next was Bon Jovi’s “Have A Nice Day”, “Tech Legacy”, “Enter Sandman”, “All Hallows Eve”, “The Hallows”, and Bon Jovi’s “This House Is Not For Sale”. The home stretch and encore were the same as before: “Destruction Of Corruption”, “Truth Destruction”, “Reduced To Flames”, and “Livin' On A Prayer” to close the main set; and “Why Am I”, “It's My Life”, “The Oregon Trail”, and “Sanity Insanity”. But during “Why Am I”, we got a surprise. During the intro, Max got up and embraced his girlfriend Samantha. From us, we can say it was a beautiful moment that we bet everybody wants to relive. Check out the setlist below! #”Hardwired” (preceded by The Ecstasy Of Gold tape intro) #”Welcome To Die” #”Dilution” #”Rockin’ In The Free World” #”TLC Of Stars” (first time since December 6, 2018) #”For Whom The Bell Tolls” #”Into The Vortex” #”Sad But True” #”The Bliss” #”Ecotone” (live debut) #”A Power Of Three” #”The Hollow Scars” #”Burn You” #”Trampled” #”Deadlight” #”Have A Nice Day” #”Tech Legacy” #”Enter Sandman” #”All Hallows Eve” #”The Hallows” #”This House Is Not For Sale” #”Destruction Of Corruption” #”Truth Destruction” #”Reduced To Flames” #”Livin’ On A Prayer” Encore: #”Why Am I” (with love scene) #”It’s My Life” #”The Oregon Trail” #”Sanity Insanity” No Idea is still recording their third album, titled Welcome To Die. Just like every fan, we can’t wait for it to come out! We’re disappointed that we didn’t get any live debuts of new songs, but all we can say is: “It builds the suspense!” On that album, you will hear: *”Be Inspired” *”Trampled” *”The Side” *”Why Am I” *”Horns” *”Deadlight” *”Welcome To Die” *”Give Me Blood” *”The First Wave” *”Living In The Death Zone” *”I'm Sorry, But It's Your Fault” *”Random Love Song” If it were a matter of personal opinions, I would be more than glad to hear how much Max pours his heart out for Samantha in “Random Love Song”. What are your thoughts? Write in the comments below. Have a great rest of your weekend, No Idea fans! Category:Blog posts